Intervention
by nobdy14
Summary: Post 7x01/7x02: Maura's subdural hematoma has worsened and requires medical intervention.
1. Chapter 1

**So after watching the season premier, this idea popped into my head. I hadn't realized it had been so long since I last published. I apologize to my readers and assure you that, for those still interested, I will resume "In your hands" shortly and will finish it. I don't know if this should stay as a one shot or if I should elaborate. It could go either way.**

 **Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

A week ago, it was "mass spectrometer". I couldn't remember the term if my life depended on it. Had it not been for Kent filling in the term when my mind had gone completely blank, I'd probably still be trying to figure it out. That was one week ago. Now here I am, waiting impatiently in the neurologist's office. I hate fidgeting, and now it is on full display. Though I have had plenty of scares in the last few years, with the kidnapping and Jane's close calls being at the forefront of my mind, I have never felt this kind of fear. Part of me feels it is irrational to even entertain the possibility of losing such a major part of me. If there has ever been a constant in my life, it has been knowledge. I've always been able to lean on it, expand it. I thrive on it, and can never get enough. The last week, I have felt that slowly slip away, and it's taken me all the resolve I have to not break down. Not yet.

"Dr. Isles?"

I turn at the sound of my name and see the older woman looking back at me, an odd look on her face. "Yes?"

"Are you alright?" Worry. I hear it in her tone.

"I'm fine doctor, why do you ask?"

"I've been calling your name for over one minute," she replies.

"My apologies," I say immediately. "I was must have been distracted."

"Maura," she begins. I hear her tone again. This isn't good news. "I got the results of your repeat CT."

I see her mouth moving but I can't make out what she's saying. After a few moments, I see her mouth stop moving, her eyes on me.

"I'm sorry doctor," I say as I try to clear my head. "What did you say?"

"The results of your repeat CT scan showed a recurrence of the subdural hematoma. I'm afraid that the bleed is substantially larger than the previous CT."

I feel a shortness of breath and I'm struggling to understand what she is telling me. A recurrence. A brain bleed. A brain bleed larger than the previous one. What is going to happen to me? I should know this. I do know this. Why can't I remember?

"What is your prognosis? What can I expect?" All emotion has escaped me.

"I've spoken to one of our neurosurgeons and the prognosis is good. While this is a large hematoma, it can be repaired via a craniotomy."

Surgery. I needed surgery. The look on her face told me there was no other option. She must have sensed my hesitation.

"I know this is not easy to hear and it is a difficult decision to make. I believe a craniotomy is your best option. Symptoms of a hematoma of this size can have serious consequences. Not only will this affect your thought and memory process, but it also affects your movement, personality, attention span, and judgment amongst other things. You came back because you were having symptoms, yes?"

I nodded. "I am having trouble remembering things. Words. Appointments. Little things."

The doctor nodded. "Maura, this is just the beginning. We caught this early and it can be fixed. No surgery comes without risks, but believe me when I tell you that the benefits of you having this procedure far outweigh the risks.

My mind feels boggled, as if it isn't able to handle so much information. I feel a pounding headache take over my thoughts.

"Is someone here with you?"

I shake my head slightly. "I came alone."

"Is there someone you would like me to call?"

My thoughts instantly go to her. Jane. I need Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews thus far! I've had some of you ask that I continue, and here is another chapter. I don't know if it's too sappy, but I just went with what felt right. Still debating about writing on surgery. This could be a semi-decent two-shot. Regardless, thank you all for taking the time to read and comment!**

* * *

I open the refrigerator door and pull out a bottle of wine. I turn to reach for the corkscrew when I realize that I am not supposed to be drinking wine at the moment and return the bottle to its original place. I reach for a bottle of water with a heavy sigh.

I'd come straight home after my doctor appointment. I couldn't deal with work anymore and I needed time to regroup. The doctor had asked if she needed to call anyone and while I immediately thought of Jane, I couldn't bring myself to say her name just then. It wasn't until I was nearly home that I got an incoming message from Jane asking me where I was. I texted her after I'd stopped the car and told her that I'd gone home because I was tired. It wasn't a lie; I just couldn't deal with the diagnosis and how to tell her yet. I asked if she wanted to come over for dinner, figuring I would have enough time to think of what and how I wanted to say it. She said she would be off a little late but that she would bring pizza. I don't know how long I sat on the sofa, reading article after article on subdural hematomas and surgical intervention when I heard the door. I quickly closed my iPad and put it away as Jane's familiar boot click got closer.

"I'm starving! Tell me how I managed to forget I hadn't eaten lunch?" Jane set the pizza box down and immediately reached into the fridge for one of her beers. She turned to me as she unscrewed the top off and took a drink. "How are you feeling?"

A heavy sigh.

Jane set her beer down, her eyes staring into mine. Her forehead creased and she looked worried. She didn't miss a beat. Hadn't she just told me a few days ago that a heavy sigh was a tell tale sign coming from me? She rushed over to me and sat by my side. She took my right hand in between hers while still trying to gauge the situation.

"Maura, what's wrong? Did it get worse? I went to the morgue earlier today and Kent told me that you'd gone out again. Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yes, I was at the hospital earlier," I confirmed.

I feel the scar on her hand against my knuckles as she tenderly begins to rub circles on my palm. It's a small gesture that isn't meant to take my attention away. It's comforting. Nice.

"What did the doctor say?" She asks as she maintains eye contact and continues her ministrations.

Her voice is raspier than usual. I hear the worry in her tone. I'm afraid.

"The doctor performed a repeat CT scan today." She gives me a questioning look. "I've been forgetting things and the headaches have not completely gone away."

"You told me you were better, Maur," Jane replied, a bit of hurt in her voice.

"I know; I didn't want to needlessly worry you," I replied.

"But there is something to be worried about." It's not a question.

My breath hitches and it takes all my willpower to hold my tears at bay as I slowly nod. She gives me a minute as I try to compose myself. I try to take deep breaths and calm down once more. Releasing one last breath, I gather my composure before replying. "The doctor says the results show a larger subdural hematoma than initially diagnosed."

She closes her eyes for a moment as she takes the information in. "What does that mean?" she asks.

"It means that this is not something that is going to go away on its own and that I need a surgical procedure done," I say as I try to keep my composure.

"Brain surgery?" she rasps.

I nod. A few seconds pass. "I've been doing research and it isn't too long of a procedure. From what I've read it is a fairly routine surgery, especially one for the best neurosurgeons in the country."

"There's something you're not telling me," Jane states. "If it were a simple procedure you wouldn't be this unhinged."

That breaks my resolve and tears start rolling down my cheeks. "What if I lose everything Jane? What if I forget everything? My knowledge, my life," I manage to stop myself before yelling _"you"_.

Jane closes the small gap between us and hugs my body to hers. She hugs me strongly yet gently, with her left hand resting on the back of my head.

"Listen to me Maura," she says clearly. She holds my face in her hands. "I don't know what this surgery means exactly. I don't know what complications can come from it, what can happen to you. But one thing I do know is that you're not in this alone, do you hear me? I can tell you right now that if I could switch places with you to take your pain and worry away, I would, but I can't. All I can promise you is that I'm going to be here, every step of the way. I promise you that I will do everything that is in my power so that you come out of this just like you were before. I know this is scary. I'm scared. I'm so scared just to think that I could lose you. I will do everything in my power to have you be the same Maura Isles you've always been. I love you Maur."

She hugs me to her again and holds me in place as she tries to calm us both. I don't know what this intervention is going to bring me, us, but I feel Jane's love, and that's all I need to know that I will be ok.


End file.
